Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of social networking services that support and promote the increasing social nature of users. On one hand, social networks are increasingly becoming diversified and fragmented to meet the different needs of consumers. On the other hand, consumers are increasingly joining more and more social networks with different content and friends among the networks, though some overlap exists. This creates a challenge for a consumer to interact with multiple social networks (e.g., sharing content to multiple social networks, retrieving relevant information from several social networks, and discovering new relevant social networks, subtopics, threads, etc.). At the same time, most users still require privacy in terms of where and how to post and/or retrieve content, particularly since many users interact with different appearances among the different social networks (e.g., unique usernames, avatars, etc.). A solution to this challenge requires centralized holistic social network modeling and management. However, the considerable time and effort required to keep up-to-date with the always changing content, discover new and relevant networks subtopics, threads, etc., and manually set one or more personal preferences among the one or more social networks reduces the overall user experience. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a service that determines consumer/social network intrinsic properties and automatically recommends user interactions with different social networks.